


Your Smile Makes Me Feel Like Everything Will Be Alright

by jongchansooing



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dad™ jinki, Dealing with issues, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, M/M, Minor Character Death, OT6, Omega!Jongin, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Smut, Soft Jongin, Tags Will be Updated as I Update, alpha!jinki, alpha!jonghyun, alpha!taemin, also pretty distant, bc he's kinda an asshole at times, beta!kibum, beta!minho, but some more than others, everyone is soft what am i saying, jinki is Stressed™, kibum is mean sometimes, kibum?? more like kibutt, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying, mentions of emotional trauma, oh how could i forget this tag, shinee ot5 plus jongin, soft jonghyun, soft minho, stop ur jokes r dumb, taemin is soft too, they aint wolves though or any sort of animal, they have the purest hearts im sobbing, tragic backstories lmao, what r these tags once again??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongchansooing/pseuds/jongchansooing
Summary: Jinki does his best for his pack.They do their best for him and each other.Maybe love really does triumph any hardship life could throw your way.





	Your Smile Makes Me Feel Like Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for a month and I'm proud to FINALLY be publishing this to share with all of you!!
> 
>  
> 
> **title is from Solo by Jason Chen
> 
>  
> 
> Excuse any and all errors, I basically never proofread!  
> Enjoy and thank you for reading!!

  It was years ago when Jongin became a part of their group even though he was never _really_ a part of them; or at least not to the public. He wasn't a part of them officially; they weren't the group--weren't the pack--he was supposed to be bonded with. Jongin was to be bonded with his group: EXO, not SHINee; but Jongin couldn't help that he found his soulmates among a different group. And he couldn't help that he wasn't an alpha either, the company punished him for being an omega. He was to portray a character of being alpha-like for appearances. But he had taken his time to adjust to life, bonded with his pack in 2009, it's eight years now, and it's been five years since his group (EXO), had bonded with him being excluded to that process.

  Jongin was laying on Jinki's bed, curled up under the cover and face buried in the pillow. It all smelled so strongly of his pack alpha--his pack leader. Jinki had went to gather Taemin and Jonghyun while Minho went to get Kibum to bring the three to the dorm so the six of them could spend time together. Jongin was left to rest since he had a long week of practice and just wanted to spend his next three free days resting. The light grey sweater housing the omega's torso, as his thighs were hugged by brown shorts down to knee length, smelled of Jonghyun. He was sure the shorts belonged to one of his other mates but he was too exhausted to care at this point. Honestly, he hadn't realized he had drifted off until he awoke to a kiss to his forehead, feeling lips linger on his skin.  
  
  “Hi there, sleeping beauty.” Minho chuckled after speaking softly, “Jinki wants us all to gather in the main room.”  
  
  With that, Minho was moving to give the younger space to sit up and stretch before standing up. Then the sleepy omega realized how tired he still was so he leaned onto the alpha who came to wake him up as they made their way to living room, Minho letting Jongin basically attach himself to Minho’s side as they made their way to where everyone else was.  
  
  “Nini,” Taemin smiled as soon as he saw the sleepy boy to which Jongin peaked over to find where Taemin’s voice came from exactly. There was a smile spread wide across his face as he moved to go straight to Taemin. Now, Jongin sat on Taemin’s lap who sat next to Jonghyun who was next to Minho and Kibum was sitting on the arm of the couch. Jinki sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
  “We all have free time for at least the next three days,” Jinki starts, “So I felt pack time is in order.” Jinki announced.  
  
  Their leader was right, everyone’s usually too busy with their schedules and it can put a strain on the pack; it can cause lots of stress. Especially on Jongin since as an omega he’s not built for being without his mates for long amounts of time without him beginning to feel like he’s being abandoned or neglected. It’s not his fault, omega’s are just meant to be more emotional. Not to say they’re needy, codependent and fragile. Omega’s nowadays just live in fear, society has portrayed them as weak nothings. Times now aren’t as bad as thirty years ago but once the damage is done and the fear is planted in too many minds, it just isn’t so easy to rid this mentality. Especially since a lot of alphas and betas are arrogant and try to belittle omegas a lot. It’s a dying breed who are this heartless, stuck in older mentalities of past views, but there _are_ still people out there like that. With Jongin’s life he sure has had his share of knowing how cruel the world can be but his pack makes sure to take good care of him and remind him that he’s not below them or anyone else. It’s the same dance with the betas and the other two alphas for Jinki, he out ranks them all by age, by his pack leader status, by being an alpha. It puts him in the position of the most power over the other five men. It also means they’re his responsibilities so he always tries his best to take proper care of them.  
  
  Jinki looks to all his pack members; first, Kibum on the arm of the couch. This was always how the younger was, Jinki supposes. Kibum had grew up pretty rough, his family expecting him to become an alpha, and a strong one at that. He learned a lot about what it means to be an alpha since he was young. Much to everyone’s surprise though, he ended up being a beta. It took a long time for Kibum to open up to Jinki and the others about the matter of how his family treated him then and in short, it wasn’t well. Ever since his family basically shamed him for something he had no control over, Kibum had two options; put an end to burdening them or work twice as hard to prove himself to hold any worth. The beta chose the latter but even still he feels the need to be constantly proving himself to be just as good as an alpha. That’s why he insisted on living in an apartment a few years ago, he wanted to show that he didn’t need protection from three alphas. Although Kibum has soften over the years and no longer feels the need to always be trying to prove himself to his pack and most other people. Sometimes, though, the beta has these bad days where he resorts back to it--it’s a defense mechanism for him usually only brought on when provoked rather by others or himself being too hard on himself. Though he’s gotten good at being the bigger person and not blowing up on people. He’s come a long way from the angsty teenager who just wanted to be loved and accepted for who he is and not judged for what he’s not.  
  
  Next was Minho, the other beta of the pack. Kibum use to envy Minho since he has the build of an alpha. Towering over most people and nearly as strong as the average alpha, Minho was very intimidating at first glance. Once you get to meet him though, you learn he’s quite a soft boy. Yes, he does have a lot of alpha tendencies but he blames that on growing up with a lot of other alphas; they rubbed off on him. He was the perfect example of what society tried to depict a beta should be: the perfect mixture between alpha and omega--not quite an alpha but more than an omega. The only issue is he grew up being raised to believe the world was a loving place where everyone was accepting and treated fairly. He was far too innocent and the world, when he was tossed out into it, shattered the perception he had of it. Luckily, he had stumbled into good people and made friends, some of which he would form a pack with, who were there to provide comfort and help him come to terms with the fact that the world isn’t perfect, yes, but that doesn’t make it all bad. Jinki is proud of how Minho has matured; once a dreamer who had his head too high in the clouds of a world that could never be to discovering everything he believed in wasn’t true to now being able to see the good and bad in the world and know they don’t cancel each other out: they coexist.  
  
  Then Jonghyun was seated aside of Minho. Jonghyun was the opposite of Minho, appearance wise. While Minho looked like an alpha but is a beta, Jonghyun looked like a beta or even an omega but is a alpha. Kibum used to take a strong disliking to Jonghyun since Jonghyun acted a lot like Minho in the sense of being soft. Though, Jonghyun has always had a more delicate touch to him then Minho. Jinki guesses that Minho might have been the same had he not been exposed to so many alphas while he was growing up. And Jinki remembers many times having to tell Kibum off for trying to shame Jonghyun for not being “alpha enough” and saying “you don’t deserve to be an alpha, you’re too weak”. Jonghyun, though, never argued back with Kibum, he had always been quite level headed in arguments and fights. The pack alpha ponders the thought that maybe Jonghyun was just able to sense Kibum had been abused and was just lashing out, taking his anger with his family and himself out on others. Or maybe, Jinki continues to entertain these thoughts, Jonghyun was just use to it. The second oldest had always been teased for being too gentle for an alpha. Jinki brings the memories to his attention now of when Jonghyun finally had enough of Kibum’s words and told him he was tired of hearing such nonsense. Just because he’s an alpha doesn’t mean he needs to be flaunting how he’s so strong and superior to betas and omegas and be constantly competing alphas to show who’s more of an alpha. He said that that’s barbaric and reflects the olden views and made himself clear that he has no intention to let his alpha status ever define him as an egotistical, arrogant-barbarian. Ending with saying that his alpha status will never be what defines him, that what defines him is his personality and his actions and his interests and wherever he leaves little pieces of himself, figuratively, and in the things and ones he loves. Everyone had been floored by his words and it left Kibum reflecting on a lot for a few weeks. Jinki feels that was probably when everyone had some reflecting on their lives and respected Jonghyun a lot more then. Their leader is proud of how far Jonghyun has come all on his own and as well with the pack.  
  
  Jinki’s gaze shifts over to Taemin and Jongin, their pack’s youngest alpha and only omega. Now, you can’t explain either of these two without mentioning the other. They’re the definition of soul mates. Ever since they were young they promised to be together forever. They told each other that one of them would be an alpha and the other an omega; they were so sure of it. Jinki almost laughs as he recalls when the pair told the others about their relationship prior to being in the pack. Everyone always guessed Taemin would be the omega and Jongin would be the alpha but to everyone’s surprise it was Taemin the alpha and Jongin the omega. Both could be the most gentle little angels but Taemin was a bit of a troublemaker and at times way too oblivious but they all have come to learn he just likes to play dumb since no one will pay you any mind then. And with being such an angel and looking like one too, he could get away with a lot. Taemin was never popular anywhere, he was never given enough attention growing up. When the pack learned about this Jinki understood Taemin’s constant need to always act out; it got him what he desired: attention. But as he’s come to grow up and mature he doesn’t act out as much. Jongin was always the one to steer Taemin away from getting himself into things too dangerous or too illegal. Jongin always has had such a heart of gold, or well, caesium **¹**  seeing with how it seemed the youngest of them all always seemed like he was on the edge of a breakdown lately. Jinki knows it’s probably Jongin’s omega aspect making the strain of being away from the pact much more difficult and add into that how he has to always be surrounded with another pack seeing them always being able to be together and don’t forget all the stigma against omegas and just anything else that could be stressing him out. Taemin always makes an effort to see Jongin as much as he can with Jongin doing the same because along with being lovers the pair had been best friends for years. With even that though, it’s not the same as being united with the whole pack. Taemin and Jongin wear themselves out a lot with always making time for each other and Jongin doesn’t have the comfort of being able to go back to the rest of the pack to have the bond, at it’s strongest amongst each other, help subside the exhaustion and other stresses. The five know that they need all six of them together for the bond to be at it’s absolute strongest though. Nevertheless, Jinki knows everyone is grateful for Taemin and Jongin always going out of their way for each other. Being able to know how Jongin feels along with Taemin speaking for how the pack feels, it can ease everyone’s worries but only for so long.  
  
  Jinki then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he had come a long way too. Maybe he hadn’t been abused, hadn’t had his world crushed, hadn’t been bullied, hadn’t been neglected, and nor could he ever begin to know what it would be like to be at the bottom of the pyramid of power and have to be separated from his pack constantly. Maybe he never went through what the other’s have but he has always been the one to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders. It wasn’t a surprise when he became the leader. He always had more responsibilities to hold than anyone, that’s just how his life had always been. It was stressful but over the years he had learned to lean on his pack mates for help.  
  
  Jinki was proud of everyone who sat before him and himself for everything they’ve accomplished and overcome throughout the years. He opened his eyes and saw the others looking at him curiously, well, Jonghyun and Minho were, Kibum was busy acting as if being here was a chore--something was wrong and he would get to the bottom of that in a minute--and Taemin was too busy smiling at Jongin who was trying his best not fall asleep on the older’s lap, “If any of you want to go out today, it should wait until after Jongin has slept, though, staying in for the next few days is nothing I’m opposed to.”  
  
  “Nonono!” Jongin tries to interject, “‘M not too tired, we‘an go out if the rest of ‘ou want to!” he was pouting and was clearly trying his hardest to keep himself awake as he sat up straight on Taemin’s lap as he was speaking.  
  
  Taemin chuckled and pulled Jongin back to his chest, “Nini, you’re slurring your words and are straining yourself with trying to keep your eyes open. Just sleep, we’ll all still be here when you wake up, promise.” And no one missed the smile that lit up Jongin’s face, as if those were the words Jongin needed to hear. Taemin and Jongin had always been so good at knowing what the other needed.

  So Jongin did end up falling asleep. As much as Jinki wanted to hold Jongin and have the youngest cuddle into him as he slept since he missed him, much like everyone else has, and also since Jongin is his omega and as the pack alpha he just wants to relax with his betas and alphas cuddling up aside of him as he keeps their beloved omega safe. As much as he wants that, what he needs to be doing is checking on Kibum, “Taemin, why don’t you take Jongin to your room and stay with him?” And with that Taemin was carrying Jongin as he stood and walked to his room, Jinki’s eyes following them until they were in the hallway where he couldn’t see them anymore, “Minho, Jonghyun, Kibum” he said as he turned to look back over at the two he called upon, “There’s a lot of chores to do, laundry, dishes, vacuuming, taking out the trash, cleaning..” he trailed off, “Let’s see what we can all get through until Jongin wakes up.” And so Jonghyun and Minho nodded and stood up, Kibum standing up with them but Jinki took a light hold of Kibum’s wrist, “Kibum and I will join you two in a bit, though, I’d like for him to accompany me in cleaning my room” Jinki announced to Minho and Jonghyun who nodded and walked to the kitchen, then Jinki turned his attention to Kibum who was looking at him already, “Is that alright?”  
  
   Kibum shrugged, “Don’t really have a choice I’m assuming.” he said as he started towards Jinki’s room. Jinki sighed as he walked up behind Kibum, following the younger into his own room which was clean for the most part, aside of an unmade bed from when Minho pulled Jongin out of here, “Uhh, doesn’t look like you need much help here, Jinki.”  
  
  “I didn’t ask you here to help clean my room.” Jinki states.  
  
  “Oh?” Kibum stifles a laugh.  
  
  Jinki made a disapproving face, “Don’t be such a pervert, I can tell you’re upset. I just reckoned you’d rather talk about it in private.”  
  
  Kibum sighed, “Look, I’m fine, I’m just tired because you made us all gather here at asscrack o’clock.”  
  
  “It’s just us here, you don’t need to push me away, you know? I’m here to help.”  
  
  Kibum, too tired to fight and knowing Jinki wouldn’t stop until he knew what was wrong anyways, gave in, “It’s just my dad, he called today. It’s getting close to my birthday so he’s usually just wanting to talk about me finding a ‘nice omega to marry and breed’ because I’m ‘not getting any younger’.” Kibum rolled his eyes, “And I tell him how I’m bonded to my pack and he goes on about stupid shit. Same old, same old; but this time when I brought up about how I’m bonded he went on about how he’s disappointed that I would be belittling myself and giving myself away to alphas.”  
  
  “Kibum, do you feel like you’re being treated unfairly amongst us? If so just say so and we’ll figure out how to-”  
  
  “No, stop,” the beta interrupted, “I love you five and you make me all very happy and you’re all very good to me. I was just mad because he tried to make me feel guilty about being happy and tried to make it seem like you guys were holding me captive or something.”  
  
  With a smile, Jinki hugged Kibum and pressed a kiss to his temple, “I’m glad you feel loved and safe here, that’s important to me; you and the other four are important to me.” He nuzzled his nose behind his beta’s ear, “And who cares what he thinks about us? About all of us? You don’t owe him anything, not after everything he’s done to you. He’s sick and twisted, he doesn’t want you to be happy so don’t even give him the satisfaction of playing into his games. He’s only looking to get a reaction out of you. You have better things to worry about then seeking his approval and validation. He’s a bully, Bummie, he’s proven time and time again that the only thing he cares about is power. I’m sorry you have a horrible father figure, I can’t imagine how it must hurt to just want a loving father--loving parents--who will accept and support you. You deserve better.”  
  
  “Here I am complaining about my shity dad when you never even had yours growing up. I’m- I’m sorry.” Kibum sighed, his eyes watering but he refused to cry, he enjoyed the comfort immensely, Jinki rubbing his back and having spoken softly to him. The younger had really needed this.  
  
  “Stop that, your feelings matter and your problems and feeling are valid, mine aren’t any more or less important than yours. I’m not the one who’s hurting and in need right now, you are, so let me help, Bummie, okay?”  
  
    **☽ ☪ ☾** **  
****  
**Jonghyun and Minho had finished the dishes--there wasn’t much to do anyways--and had taken out the trash. They were on to doing the laundry then, the kitchen and main room were already clean; the dorm wasn’t ever that messy with only two people living there, “Could Jinki’s room really be _that_ messy?” Minho spoke up, snickering.  
  
  “He could just want some alone time with Bummie, not like we’ve had a lot of time for each other lately anyways.” Jonghyun shrugged.  
  
  “Well,” Minho started, “Things could,” he pushed the older against the wall once they walked into the laundry room and closed the door, “Be arranged.” he smirked as he pressed a kiss to the alpha’s lips.  
  
  “Oh, they definitely can, Minnie.” Jonghyun grinned wickedly before taking control and getting Minho pinned against the wall.  
  
    **☽ ☪ ☾** **  
****  
**Taemin was playing with Jongin’s hair as the younger was cuddling up into the alpha’s side. The older smiled as he thought of how the next three days would be spent, he knew everyone would end up deciding to stay in unless they’d all need to get things from the store. Taemin was happy, as everyone else was too, for everyone being able to finally be all together after months of separation. Hell, even Taemin ended up drifting off to sleep, everything feeling so peaceful and just overall fitting. Everything was good again amongst the pack.  
  
  That was until Taemin woke up to what he registered after a few moments as yelling. His expression dropped then, what could the other’s be going on about? Everything was fine when they were sitting together in the main room. Taemin tried to sit up but then he also registered that Jongin was still asleep, clinging to him. So he ended up just holding him, he’d find out what’s going on later. Until he heard a soft, little groan come from Jongin.  
  
  “Why are they yelling?” he looked up at Taemin, concerned and a little annoyed he was woken up, again.  
  
  “I don’t know, should we go see why?”  
  
  After nodding the pair got up and held hands as they walked out of the room, what they weren’t expecting, though, was to be immediately met outside by two other confused pack mates.  
  
____  
Caesium **¹**  the softest metal

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @uhhhthanks if you want to get in touch with me or see what I'm up to!!


End file.
